


Kitchen Tile

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Omegaverse, Read at Your Own Risk, a/b/o dynamics, this fic has no redeeming qualities whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: “You just want an Alpha don’t you? Don’t even know who I am?”





	Kitchen Tile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamikazeSoundSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/gifts).



> This fic was originally written on tumblr as a response to an ask kamikazesoundsociety got. It's one of my first works for this fandom so please be gentle.

“Credence.”

The call of his name was hazy at best, Credence’s eyes swimming into focus as he blinked slowly at the kitchen cabinet. 

Except it wasn’t the neat white paint of the kitchen cabinets anymore. It was his father’s legs, his sleek grey suit and his sharp black shoes, the neat spats buttoned up and flecked with dirt as Credence stared at the man’s foot. The overwhelming scent of Alpha, of mate and strong and safe flooded his senses and he couldn’t hold back the needy whine that escaped him even if he had tried, his mouth falling open as if the sound couldn’t be contained behind his teeth, couldn’t be swallowed down. 

“Oh, my boy.” Those shoes were replaced with knees and Credence gasped as his father’s groin came into full view, lunging forward without hesitation or restraint, nuzzling at the bulge there. “Credence!” A firm hand grasped the back of his neck and the screaming of his instincts of yes yes yes turned quickly around to no no no as Graves pulled him back from his lap. “Credence, stop, you don’t want that.”

But he did. He really did. Sprawled out on the kitchen floor, the once cool tile now too warm against his skin, legs spread and four fingers working his dripping hole open, all sense of humiliation and embarrassment gone as he lunged forward again, his mouth open and wet on the man’s groin, nuzzling at the fastenings of his slacks until the man was groaning and his grip trembled. 

“Credence.” The man growled in an attempt at a warning only for the boy to look up at him from his position, cheek pressed to the obvious bulge of his erection, and let out a little mewl. Any resolve the man had crumbled in the face of the naked, wanton need in those soft eyes. “Fuck, baby boy… You don’t know what you’re asking me.”

Another whine and Credence shifted slightly, his hips impatiently rolling as his fingers curled to torment his sweet spot, his cock dripping thin omegan cum and slick dribbling from his hole. 

“You just want an Alpha don’t you? Don’t even know who I am?”

Credence pressed his face to the man’s still-infuriatingly-clothed erection. “Daddy.” He managed, voice hoarse and catching on the word but clear enough for the man to know. Graves groaned and grasped at the short, uneven strands of the boy’s bowl cut. A soft little cry, the high pitched chirruping that Graves had never heard from Credence, an infant’s cry, was what pushed the man over the edge.

The edges of his vision blurred and Graves groaned, tugging and maneuvering Credence until the man had him on his knees, chest pressed to the tile, Graves’ face flush against the boy’s dripping hole. Instincts that had been dead up until he had met the boy, this sweet, vulnerable omega that had smelled so familiar and comfortable and good, reared up with vicious desire. 

His knot was already swelling when he pulled his mouth away from the boy’s hole, rubbing the five o’clock shadow he had acquired while at work against a tender thigh. While away from his son. While leaving his omega at home, unaware of the boy’s state. His omega. No one else’s. 

Credence whimpered and Graves groaned, tugging his belt and fastenings open, not bothering to undress as he grabbed the base of his cock and thrust the tip against the boy’s open, eager hole. It didn’t take much to sink in to the beginning of his knot, grinding the slightly swollen base until Credence gasped and accepted the knot inside his stretched, eager, sensitive hole. 

It was embarrassingly quick, three thrusts and suddenly Graves was knotting the boy, his knot swelling to the size of his fist and gushing hot come into Credence’s already sweltering body, filling him enough that the boy’s thighs trembled and his hole clenched tighter on the base of Graves’ cock to keep the mess inside. 

“Mine.” Graves murmured, biting softly at Credence’s jaw where the boy’s scent gland was pouring out the cloyingly sweet scent that no doubt would draw numerous Alphas to him if the boy had been outside the apartment. None of them would have him. None of them were worthy of him. He was Graves’ son and omega and mate and no one would be able to lay a finger upon him. 

As Graves sank his teeth into the gland and Credence let out another high pitched whine, trembling and jerking with shocks of pain-pleasure, he couldn’t help but think of his sweet boy, swollen and heavy with pups and growl deep in his throat with desire. 

He’d keep his sweet boy close. No one else could have him. 

Graves would kill for his sweet boy.


End file.
